


His King

by Mythical_Mystics



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythical_Mystics/pseuds/Mythical_Mystics
Summary: George has known Samuel for a long time as a bishop. When things get a bit too heated





	His King

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using archive. If you guys like this I'll probably post more stuff, in the other fandoms I'm in ^^

George's light touches to Samuel's thighs and hips was enough to drive the man crazy. Not to begin that Samuel was still wearing clothes.  
“Please George” He whimpered, his cheeks a very dark red.

George scoffed and his eyes narrowed.  
“Patient Samuel-” He replied, his voice low and accent thick.

Samuel made a soft whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.  
“Georgie” Samuel whined. He felt George push Samuel on the bed, only arising more out of the ginger.

George complied and finally tugged Samuel's trousers off. Samuel sighed softly, as George resumed the small touches on Samuel's, now bare, thighs and legs. George smirked, and pressed his lips against Samuel's.

The kiss was small yet passionate. In a matter of minutes the two had become completely bare and naked. George on top of Samuel.

Samuel whimpered and opened his mouth to whine, but George was quick to silence him.  
"You will only speak, when spoken too~" He hissed softly, subtly grinding his hips down on Samuel.

The ginger, whimpered and let our a high pitched moan, being fragile and sensitive.  
George chuckled softly, pulling Samuel's thigh up.

Samuel let out more moans of pleasure, as he arched his back.  
"So sensitive Samuel~ We haven't even started yet" He teased leaning in and pressed more kisses on Samuel's neck and chin.

Samuel whimpered when George had stopped the motion. George placed a hand between Samuel's legs, spreading them more.  
Samuel whimpered and brought his hand up, lightly chewing on his own thumb.

George stuck his finger inside his mouth, slicking it up in his own saliva. He made Samuel lift his legs, exposing every inch of the man's lower body. 

"Oh your very pretty Samuel~" George cooed, pressing his finger inside Samuel.  
Samuel gasped loudly, in a mixture between pain and pleasure. It was followed by a whimper as George slowly pumped the one digit.

"O-Oh Georgie!" Samuel squeezed his eyes shut, gasping and panting. He arched his back slightly, gripping the surrounding bed sheets.

George smirked and added another finger. Samuel cried out loudly. A mix between good and bad, because one of George's fingers were lubed with saliva and the other was bare and dry.  
"S-slower" Samuel whimpered an eye opening to watch George work.

George gave a short nod, slowing the momentum. After awhile Samuel got comfortable, riding the rhythm of George's fingers.  
"M-more" he whined softly, and George complied. His fingers moved faster, scissoring the smaller male.

"I-Im ready George- please" Samuel said, his eyes had gone closed again. George nodded and his fingers out, making Samuel whimper from emptiness.  
George shifted his weight, lower Samuel slightly. Samuel quickly sat up slightly, resting on his elbows.

He watched as George grabbed a small clear glass vial. He popped open the lid, pouring the oily substance on his flushed cock.  
Samuel whimpered and looked up to glance at George before his eyes returned to George's erection.

George chuckled lowly, lining himself up. He slowly pushed himself in, Samuel watching.  
He moaned biting his bottom lip, as he watched George's length get swallowed up.

Samuel's panting increased dramatically as George rocked his hips toward.  
He whimpered and spread his legs more.

"Faster~"  
George complied and snapped his out and in quickly. Samuel gasped and arched his back, a high pitched moan escaping the man.  
"Georgie-!!"

Samuel squeezed one eye shut, being his hand to his mouth. He quickly bit into his index finger, as he watched George's hips rock in and out of him.  
George let out a small groan, as he panted softly, keeping his fast movement consistent.  
Samuel continued the praise and begging.

"Harder Georgie~"  
"Faster Georgie~"  
George complied each time, doing as said.  
"There! There! Right there George!" Samuel moaned in pleasure, he squeezed his eyes shut looking at the ceiling as George his Samuel's prostate.

"Shit Samuel-" George panted, his hips moving in a smaller movement, but was very consistent and swift, hitting the ginger's prostate over and over again.

They quickly got in sync as George hit Samuel's prostate every nail. Samuels came with a shout, as the white substance got over him and his partner.  
George rode Samuel through organism, releasing after the male.

He pulled out, the white semen leaking out of Samuel.

They both were worn out and tired. 

"Thank you George" Samuel panted out, curling around the man.  
"Your welcome Sammy" George replied, his eyes fluttering close.

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
